1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method of preparing artificial or recycled soil. As is generally understood, topsoil erosion due to deforestation, over-farming, and poor soil management by farmers along with natural desertification are the root causes of many of our environmental problems. Topsoil comprises many distinct layers, the most important of which for the purposes of this invention are referred to in the art as the "A-layer", the "B-layer", and the "C-layer". The A-layer is the uppermost layer and includes humus and microbial biomass mixed with small-grained minerals. The B-layer is below the A-layer and is characterized by an accumulation of clay particles. The C-layer is below the B-layer and includes unconsolidated parent material from which the A- and B-layers are derived. The C-layer includes little or no humus accumulation or soil structure development.
It is therefore my intent to treat the cause rather than the effect by creating an artificial soil to replace the lost natural soil or recycle natural soil in place in fields, groves, and any site that may need soil or where the already existing soil may need to be recycled. The product can be prepared in place or shipped to other locations. It is useful and practical as potting soil, in green houses, nurseries, gardens, for retail outlets, landscapers, farmers, silviculture, large scale reclamation such as landfills, strip mines, deforested areas, golf courses, sports fields and even in artificial environments in space and on earth.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past there have been proposals for artificial soil, some of which currently hold patents in the United States. One of these patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,604 ("'604 patent"), is, in my opinion, impractical for widespread use due to expensive, lengthy, and complicated manufacturing processes. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,475, is mine. My invention solves these problems by using inexpensive existing technology, recycled materials, and simple manufacturing techniques. In the case of the '604 patent, long periods of time and several locations are required, whereas with my process the ingredients can be mixed by hand or by using any of the equipment disclosed herein at one location in just a few minutes, producing, in effect instant soil.